


It Began In A Bar....

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battery dies and while waiting for a boost, Steve and Danny go into a club for a beer and a couple of games of pool; <b>Spoilers:</b> A few, but they are minor</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Began In A Bar....

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic, Gabrielle Asano does not exist (but IMO she can exist in canon; I like her)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steve and Danny, for if I did, there would be NC17 bits in every episode**

**************

If the night man at the 7-11 didn't know the task force from the news, he may have grown both suspicious and paranoid at the two men who had filled up their tank, yet remained standing outside by the gas pumps, leaning against a Camaro.

"I can't believe my battery died." Danny huffed. "And Triple-A telling me two hours?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you didn't start in that you were 5-0 and they needed to put a rush on it they would have gotten here sooner."

"No, it’s this island time shit; two hours in pineapple Hell is the equivalent of six minutes in Springsteen country. And Chin, telling me he can't come help because he's still on his honeymoon?" Danny stared at his phone before putting it back in his pocket. "Please - the man's been married three months already; the party is over."

"What about Kono?" Steve huffed. "She doesn't even answer my calls and I'm her boss. I get a voice mail message directed at me that states unless its terrorists, Martians, or the arrival of Ryan Reynolds, we're on our own." He flung his arm around Danny's shoulder, pointing across the street to a bar. "C'mon, Jersey, I'll buy the beers."

"You certainly will." Danny finally allowed himself a small smile, the first in 15 minutes. "Most people open their trunk and expect to find the constantly-charged battery booster they keep there for emergencies. But not me; no, never me. I go into **my** trunk, in **my** Camaro - and yes Steven, the key word is **my** \- and find two AK-47's, six tear gas canisters, two each of gas masks, night goggles and tac vests, scuba gear, a Ka-Bar, camo paint, board shorts and a Pink Floyd beach towel." He held his arms out. "Please tell me why there was no booster."

"It was either that or the scuba gear." Steve cracked a smile himself. "But there were no grenades," he added smugly.

"Oh, well that makes it okay." Danny looked up at the sign. " _Meat Packers_? Maybe they have food, too." He opened the door and took a step in front of Steve, turning when he felt Steve untucking his shirt. "What are you doing?" 

"You don't need to show off your gun, Danny." Steve stepped in behind him. "At least it seems like a nice place."

Danny looked around as they stepped further inside; he immediately noticed the lack of females. "This is a gay bar, Steven."

"This is the only place open, Daniel." Steve nodded to the door. "Unless you'd rather lurk about the 7-11 across the street." 

Danny pondered this and turned his head from the bar to the door. "Um...."

"C'mon, Danny," Steve tried to steer him back to the entrance, "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable in here." Danny loosened his tie. "There's a pool table," he pointed, "and a dart board," he glanced at the bar, "and beer on tap." 

They went to the bar, taking seats and each getting a beer. The two began mindless conversation, talking about everything **but** work, and they were interrupted when Steve felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey handsome, fancy buying a girl a drink?"

Steve got a deer-in-headlights look, while Danny was relaxed about it.

"Sorry, darlin'," Danny drawled, "I'm with tall, dark and gloomy over here," he rubbed his palms along Steve's upper thighs and gave her a bright smile, "and pretty as you are, I don't share."

"Pity," she said, placing a soft kiss to his cheek, which caused Danny's cheeks to get a little pink.

Steve's mouth had dropped open and he blinked a few times. "Danny," he leaned in and whispered, "that was a guy."

"No shit, Sherlock." Danny took a deep drink of his beer and noticed Steve's expression, which was new. He quickly gave it a name - Steve looked...flabbergasted. "You've never seen a transvestite before?"

"Just because I was in the Navy and traveled doesn't mean I've seen everything." Steve gulped his beer. "You're taking it in stride."

"My cousin Mitch always looked better in his Mom's dresses than my Aunt Alice did." Danny shrugged. "She's just trying to be herself."

"I didn't know you liked men, Danny."

"I don't, Steve, but I was raised to live and let live. And also, being a...cross-dresser...doesn't mean somebody's gay - although Mitch is."

"But...you told her...you said...." Steve was stammering and finished his beer.

"You seemed nervous, so I figured I'd make it clear you were off limits." Danny chewed on his lower lip, thinking. "Steve, are you...do you have a problem with, uh, alternative lifestyles?"

"Yes, Danny," Steve sighed quite loudly, "everyone in the military is homophobic; it's a pre-requisite for joining up."

The tone went over Danny's head for a change and he shook his head in disgust. "You want to hate, then you need to find a new partner." He picked up his beer and slid from the stool, but Steve grabbed his arm.

"I was being sarcastic, Danno; you should know me better than that." Steve was a little hurt and it showed.

"I apologize," Danny said with a small smile.

"Acceptance is pending," Steve returned the smile, "and you're not the only one with gay relatives."

"Who in your family is gay? Huh?" Danny wanted to know. "What, some distant cousin, twice-removed, who you only see at weddings and funerals?"

"Mary Ann." Steve nodded in a 'so there' motion. "And you don't see me hating her. Well, not for that reason anyway."

"Your sister is gay? Since when?"

"Since forever, Danny."

Danny nearly choked on a swallow of beer. "The last time I saw her all she talked about was her boyfriend Alex."

"She never said boyfriend," Steve pointed out, "and Alex is short for Alexandra." He motioned the bartender for two more beers. "We'll shoot a game of pool and by the time we're done, the truck will be here."

As they went towards the pool tables in the back, Danny saw eyes turning to check out his partner. He didn't think as he moved closer to Steve and gave a death glare to everyone who looked their way - the staring stopped. 

Danny should have been used to it by now. Everywhere they went women would practically fling themselves at Steve; they tended to lose some of their clothing at some point before they chatted him up and shoved phone numbers in one of his many pockets, (and on one memorable occasion, down the front of his pants, making the SEAL yelp when she blatantly groped him) and flat out programmed their numbers (and put their photos) into his phone. Hell, there had been a few that just showed up on his fucking **PRIVATE** beach on Saturday afternoon, batting their eyes and asking him if he would give them a surfing lesson or two. Which totally fucked up **Danny's** day because if he didn't have Grace, he was always with Steve. Even when he had his daughter they ended up at Steve's. 

He shook his head at the million thoughts in his brain and wondered why the hell the eye-fucking was getting on his nerves full-force tonight? Danny knew it wasn't the fact that Steve was being mentally undressed by strange men instead of strange women. 

Or maybe it was. 

The only man who had the right to look at Steve that way was Danny himself. And with that (tiny) revelation Danny knocked down seven cue sticks while reaching for one. He shrugged as he picked them up, hearing the sound of **genuine** laughter from his partner; Danny didn't hear that joyous sound from Steve very often these days. And like the Grinch, Danny's heart grew a few sizes at that moment and a warm feeling shot through him. Shaking it off - he and his **work** partner were **both** straight and maybe Danny just needed to get laid - he decided the best course of action was to brush the feelings off and enjoy a game of pool with his best friend.

They started their first game and Danny was good, but Steve was no slouch. 

Danny, for his part, was trying to concentrate between the colored balls and the way Steve's ass molded against the jeans he was wearing - and why Steve decided on denim today instead of his usual cargos was anybody's guess. Danny was glad he was leaning against the wall when Steve bent over the table to make his shot - he nearly choked on his beer. He was getting turned on by his PARTNER'S ass. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and when he opened them, Steve sank the eight ball. Danny excused himself and said he was going to see if the mechanic got there. He went outside, thankful it was a cool and breezy night. "You so need to get laid, Danno," he mumbled to himself, "and stop looking at Steve that way. You're into women." He needed to get a grip...and get rid of his budding erection. Picturing his fifth grade teacher (the troll) naked did the trick.

Now while Danny was outside, Steve was setting up a second game, silently waxing poetic about his partner. He would never admit, even under torture, that he loved the tie Danny was wearing today; it was sky blue with navy blue pinstripes and against the white shirt with blue pinstripes it looked hot - Danny looked hot. 'You've got it bad, McGarrett, if you noticed the shade of pinstripe he's wearing,' he thought, sighing again. He finished racking the balls when he saw Danny coming back inside. Steve was now checking out the fit of Danny's shirt, how it accentuated his biceps and the hard planes of his chest. It was a good thing that Danny didn't wear tee-shirts on duty because Steve would never get any work done. Danny looked kind of sexy with his tie loosened, shirt untucked, and the top button open and damnit! Steve ordered his inner-voice to **SHUT THE FUCK UP!** and commanded his libido to **BACK THE FUCK OFF!** because Danny was straight and it didn't matter what Steve thought of him in that respect. 

Danny told him no mechanic yet and they began game two. They were in the midst of it (and both Danny and Steve were thankful they were able to keep their shit together regarding one another) when a man walked by and stopped to watch. He was giving Steve the once over and Danny noticed - and missed his shot. 

Steve made his final shot and the second game was over. "Done, Danno, you lose...again." 

Danny threw his hands up and stalked to the door, stepping outside again; there was still no sign of the truck. So Danny called and advised them if the truck wasn't there within 15 minutes he was going to have his partner - "the batshit crazy SEAL known as Steve McGarrett" - handle things. He smiled maliciously when he was advised the truck would be there within five. Danny went back inside only to find Steve in a new game with the stranger and when Steve bent over the table, the guy put a hand on his ass. He was ready to step between them before Steve punched the guy. Danny was shocked, to say the least, when Steve turned and just smiled.

"Busy day at work today," Steve told him, "and I'm hanging with my friend here," he nodded to Danny, "but maybe some other night?"

"I'm Mark." He handed Steve a card. "My cell's on there; call me."

"Nice to meet you, Mark; I'm Steve, and maybe I will."

"Looking forward to it." Mark placed his hand on Steve's upper arm, lifting the short sleeve. "Nice ink; local?"

"No." 

Danny felt a surge of...something; it took him a moment to realize he was grinding his teeth.

"Where'd ya get it?" Mark was studying it.

"Asia," Steve said, and then glanced at Danny, and his partner didn't look very happy. Once Mark walked off, Steve narrowed his eyes at Danny. "Do you have a problem with **my** alternative lifestyle?"

Danny looked pissed and left the bar, leaving Steve standing there with his mouth open again. 

Steve finally moved and headed outside and across the street, where Danny was standing against the Camaro, arms folded. "Danny, why are you angry?"

"I'm not angry," Danny muttered, staring at his feet.

"Yes you are." Steve stood in front of him, taking Danny's chin in his hand and lifting his head. "After two years I can read your face also."

Danny pushed his hand away. "You let him touch you."

"And? Danny, does it bother you that **I** like men?"

"No, of course not!" Danny turned away. "Please drop it, Steve."

Knowing he was not going to get the whole truth with Danny in this mood, Steve nodded, and he was thankful when the truck showed up a few minutes later and boosted the battery. 

Danny snatched the keys from Steve's hand and got into the driver's seat, while Steve got in on the other side. 

The ride was only about 20 minutes and Steve wanted to talk, but the moment he opened his mouth Danny turned on the radio and upped the volume. By the time they arrived at Steve's, the SEAL had his hands clenched into fists and tucked under his legs; it was the only way for him to avoid physically removing the radio, tossing it out the window, making Danny pull over and forcing him to talk. And wasn't that a switch - usually it was Steve who avoided conversations. Steve reached over and shut off the engine. "Are you ready to talk to me now?"

"I'm going home, Steve; I'm tired." 

"Fine!" Steve, fed up with Danny's temperament (how much was he expected to take?) got out and slammed the door.

Danny turned the key, but the Camaro sputtered and refused to turn over. He tried a few times, but no luck. Getting out he walked over and poked Steve in the chest. "GODDAMNIT! Why the hell did you turn off the ignition?"

Taking a step back, Steve was still wondering what was going on inside Danny's head. "What is wrong with you, Danno?!"

"Quit calling me that!" Danny fired back and took a breath. "Just...don't."

"Danno," the request was of course ignored, "what did I do?" Steve was ready to apologize, not that he had any idea why, but he would if that would calm Danny down.

"I'll get your jumper cables and take a boost from your truck." Danny took a few steps towards the garage, but his upper arm was grabbed and he was spun around, and found himself facing Steve.

"For fuck's sake, Danny!" Steve spat the words out and then took a breath to calm himself; screaming at Danny would not get him an answer. "Please, Danno, tell me how I can fix this - whatever **this** is - that pissed you off."

Danny nodded and looked up at Steve. "I was angry because you didn't tell me you...about the men. Why didn't you trust me with that?"

"Why do you think? It's been drilled into me not to talk about it, and I didn't want it used against me at some point. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Steve made puppy-dog eyes, guaranteed to get him forgiveness. "I was an idiot; happy now?"

"Yes." Danny blinked up at him, thinking, 'But I'm still pissed that you let that guy touch you.' And no, he hadn't intended for the words to actually come out of his mouth, which they did, quite curtly.

Steve thought carefully before he responded. "Pissed? Or jealous?"

"Both." Danny felt his cheeks growing warm and knew he was beginning to blush. But he had started it, and now he was going to finish it. "He got to grab your ass and I didn't. Damn, Steve, you have a fine ass, and sorry to use a crass cliché, but your ass in those jeans makes my dick itch."

"You're straight, Danny." There was clear confusion written all over Steve's face. "Or is there something **you** haven't told me yet?"

"I am straight," Danny confirmed, "but other than Cousin Mitch, I have a few other, shall we say, interesting relatives. I was raised in an open-minded environment." He smirked. "And you, you make straight men drool."

"Open-minded, huh?" Steve walked toward the front door; Danny followed on autopilot. "So your conservative firefighter/dentist upbringing is just a front?" He opened the door and stepped inside, turning on the lights. 

"Did I ever say I was raised like that?" Danny closed the door and punched in the security code, folded his arms and huffed. "No, you assumed it all - profiled and stereotyped."

Steve noticed Danny's tone had altered; for Danny that signaled a mood shift from good to bad. Yes, Danny could read his faces, but he could hear Danny's tones. 'Time to stop this,' he thought, putting his palm up. "Danno, you always describe your family like that, and that's all I know about them. What else could I think?" Steve went to the kitchen with Danny right behind him, but paused mid-step as Danny's statement caught up to his brain. "What straight men drool over me? Who?"

"You never noticed that all work ceases the moment we step into HPD?" Danny walked past him and glanced in the pantry. "They're all looking at you, babe; all six feet plus of 100%, pure Grade-A American, toned and tanned and totally gorgeous Navy SEAL." 

"Huh - what?" Steve stood stock-still, eyes wide.

"Don't you ever look in the mirror, Steve?" Not finding anything he wanted, Danny headed for the freezer.

"Well, yeah," Steve slowly nodded.

"What do you see?" Danny opened the freezer door and poked around.

"Uh, my face?" 

Danny smiled to himself, realizing it was a stupid question; Steve wasn't egotistical enough to see how beautiful he himself was. Danny turned from the freezer and fixed Steve with a steely glare. "Where are the Peppermint Patties?"

"I finished them, Danno; I'm sorry." Steve dug into the back of the pantry. "I have Oreo Double-Stuf's and...Danny, did you call me gorgeous?"

"I did, a few sentences ago." Danny snatched the cookies. "Aren't you paying attention to me?" He sat at the table and opened the package, while Steve poured them each a glass of milk. 

"I'm actually trying to process all of this." Steve sat down and took an Oreo, expertly twisting it open and dunking half into his glass. "Are you one of those that drool over me?" He ate his cookie and went for another.

"No...maybe." Danny twisted his Oreo and it cracked in half. "Oreos hate me." He ate it and drank some milk. 

"Is this your way of propositioning me?" Steve twisted open another cookie with ease and gave it to Danny. "Some weird New Jersey mating ritual, where straight guys hit on bisexual men?"

"I told you a little about my family." Danny finished another cookie, drained his glass and stood up. "I'm not adverse to new experiences."

Steve finished his own glass and took both to the sink. "So you want to experiment with me," he stated, his back to Danny.

"Why not?" Danny answered honestly, then quickly took note of Steve's stiffening posture; apparently he could read Steve's body language also. "Uh, you know what, on second thought, maybe my experimenting with you isn't a good idea. I could just hit up a bar and...."

"NO!" Steve bellowed and turned around, wild-eyed. "I mean, Danny, your first time with a man should be with someone who likes you, not a stranger. And by the way, since when do you do casual?"

"Do you think I have spent the past two years as a monk? I'm not a slut," Danny felt his cheeks growing warm again, "but sometimes...."

"I know that, Danny," Steve was reassuring, "it's just...I'd be gentle." He palmed Danny's cheek. "I'd take my time," he leaned in and ghosted his lips along Danny's face, up to his ear, "and make slow sweet love to you; I'd make it memorable." Steve slid his right arm around Danny's waist and pulled him close. "C'mere, Danny." His right hand moved itself further south and groped Danny's ass and he took full advantage of Danny's momentary shock by sliding his left hand to Danny's nape and pulled his mouth forward. "I'm going to kiss you now." The moment Danny opened his mouth to respond, Steve's tongue made itself at home there and his hips and his cock decided, by mutual agreement, to torment Danny's lower extremities and began some sort of perverse bump and grind.

Danny was enjoying it - God, Steve knew how to use his tongue. He was inspecting every inch of Danny's mouth - his throat, his tongue, even his damn teeth - and all Danny could do was moan and allow Steve free reign. He closed his eyes to just feel every sensation, to learn the taste of Steve. Steve's right hand was playing with his ass, while the left was wound in his hair. Danny's hands were gripping Steve's waist tightly, holding on; his cock was also showing intense interest in the goings-on. The kiss seemed to go on forever and Danny needed to breathe; his head was growing light. He finally forced Steve to let him take a breath and half-gasped, "What the fuck was that?"

"That was a kiss, Danno." Steve caught his breath also. "And has it been so long since you received a proper one that you forgot?" 

"If that's a proper kiss," Danny stood on his tiptoes, "it's the first I've ever had." His lips took the initiative this time, dragging his tongue across Steve's lips before he murmured, "My turn," and performed an oral examination of his own. Danny cursed silently as once more the need for oxygen took precedence and he was forced to tear his lips from Steve's. He heard Steve whisper something, but didn't quite catch it. "What?"

Steve laid his forehead against Danny's. "I said I love you."

"I know you love me, Steve; I'm a detective remember? And I'm also your partner, and I love you, too."

"Danny," Steve's voice took a serious edge, "I am totally, hopelessly, and madly in love with you." His lips moved in for another round but Danny put his hand between them. 

"I need to process that." Danny pulled out of Steve's arms and began to pace the kitchen floor. He finally stopped and his brows furrowed - Danny was thinking. "How long have you loved me?"

"I don't know," Steve admitted. "One day, POOF! There you were in my heart and on my mind and Catherine told me if I were anybody else, she would have kicked my sorry ass out of bed when I moaned your name while we were...." He let his voice trail off; he had answered the question. 

"Anything else?" Danny prompted.

"I know you'll never have, uh, romantic feelings for me, Danny, and that's okay; really it is." 

"Steve the love I feel for you is beyond friendship; it has been for the longest time." Steve opened his mouth but Danny placed his hand over it. "But I can't lie to you, Steve; I don't know if it's romantic love or not. I'm really not sure what it is."

"Let's try and find out." Steve took Danny's hand in his and led him out of the kitchen, straight to the stairs. He faced Danny with yet another new expression - a smile that was inviting, seductive and filthy, all rolled into one. "Come to bed with me." 

Danny's brain may have been trying to work things out but his legs decided, on their own, to follow Steve. 

They stopped on the landing and Steve kissed him again, this one soft and loving; he wasn't feeding this time, he was savoring. His tongue was gentle as it touched every inch of Danny's mouth, licking Danny's tongue with his own. 

Danny entered the bedroom, removed his holster and laid his weapon on the dresser. He turned on the bedside lamp as he sat on the bed, removed his shoes and socks, and slid his tie from his collar. 

Steve pulled the hem of his shirt up and noticed Danny's eyes grew a little wider. "You like it when I take off my shirt?" 

"Not at all, Aquaman," Danny shrugged, "I'm used to it."

"I believe you." The shirt was edged up slow and Steve lingered with every inch of skin exposed, gauging Danny's reaction. When he'd lifted it to his chest he took a few moments to play with his nipples, running his fingers over them before pulling his shirt completely off. Steve noticed Danny was focused on his bare chest and he heard Danny's audible gulp, and couldn't help feeling smug. "You have to take off your shirt, too." Danny didn't move so Steve reached down and finished unbuttoning it for him. "You...." Steve sighed and ran his palm down Danny's chest. "Beautiful." He pushed the shirt from Danny's shoulders, rubbing his biceps. "Strong, Danny, so strong." He squeezed them and let his fingertips linger along the skin. "Soft; thought it'd be rough."

"Sit down, Steve." Danny pulled at his arm. "I need to touch you." He traced the ornate design of the tattoo adorning Steve's left bicep with a fingertip. 

Steve sucked in a breath; each soft caress from Danny was making him harder. 

Danny leaned in and traced the art with the tip of his tongue. "So pretty." 

There was a cool breeze coming in through the window, but Steve began to sweat. "Danny...." 

"I want to explore you." Danny kissed him and tried to push Steve onto his back, but Steve held steady. "You don't want me to?"

"Danny, you can do whatever you please." Steve stood up and undid his pants, slowly lowering the zipper. "But I honestly think it will be a lot more fun if we're both naked." He noticed that Danny was staring again, this time at his crotch. "My cock has been **aching** to get out of these since you first leaned over the pool table." Steve peeled his pants down and stepped out of them, kicking them aside and standing there in his briefs. "C'mon, Danno, don't be shy." Steve pulled Danny to his feet. "Let me see what I've been dreaming about." He reached for Danny's pants only to have his hands batted away.

Danny was chewing on his lower lip, a trait Steve knew signaled a nervous reaction. "Yes, I am nervous, all right - I admit it. I'm not sure I want...."

"You changed your mind, okay, I understand." Steve pursed his lips. 

"Do not interrupt me, Steven, and wipe that fucking pout from your face." Danny took Steve's right hand in his left and laced their fingers. "Now, where was I...oh yeah...I'm not sure I want..." he purposely paused, "...a one-night stand with you; I want more. So no, I did not change my mind. But I have decided that I want to be kissed and romanced and yeah, have you remember your wallet and take me out to dinner and buy the snacks when we go to the movies, and...."

"You want to be the girl in the relationship?" Steve laughed.

"No, but I am the poor father of an 11 year old who needs money for the mall after she burns through the allowance Rachel and Stan give her." Danny slid his hand to Steve's nape and pulled his mouth down. "I love your kisses." He parted his lips and slid his tongue out. "And I must be a true masochist, because I also love you." He licked his way into Steve's mouth and kept their lips fused until Steve tore away.

"Damn, Danny...just...damn." Steve's dick was hard as granite and the tip was straining against the edge of his briefs. "Now, since we both love each other, will you please take your pants off?"

Danny undid his belt, followed by the button and zipper, and then his fingers stilled. "Did you say relationship?"

"Yeah, I did, because that's what people in love have; at least I think they do." Steve was positively giddy. "I've never been in love before."

"And I've never been in love like **this** before." Danny's pants dropped and he pushed them aside, catching the questioning look Steve gave him. "No, Steven, the love I had for Rachel is nothing compared to what I feel for you." 

Steve glanced down Danny's body and licked his lips at the sight of Danny standing there in a pair of baby blue boxer-briefs, the material stretched over his swollen cock. "Fuck, Danno, how do you hide all of that in your cut-offs?" 

Danny ignored him and played with the waistband of Steve's underwear. "It figures you wear tightie-whities," he cracked. Never one to be passive in the bedroom, Danny hooked his thumbs in Steve's briefs and pulled them down, watching them drop. His eyes got stuck on Steve's swollen cock for an extra few seconds before meeting up with Steve's eyes. Danny had seen those eyes literally darken when Steve became enraged, he had seen them take on a light-blue/green hue at the beach, he would even swear that they lit up the first time Grace caught a wave on her own; but now he saw dark grey with flecks of blue and green - they were almost stormy.

"Can I take yours off, Danny?" Steve leaned down and kissed him deeply, knowing it was a rhetorical question. "I wanna see your cock." He slid one hand down the back, palming Danny's ass, kneading the tight muscles and drawing Danny's body against his. He angled his body just enough to rub his cock against Danny's, grabbing a handful of Danny's hair and covering his mouth yet again, trying to take charge of the moment.

But Danny Williams was not passive in the bedroom, experienced or not. His boxer-briefs were already halfway down and he helped them along, and once he kicked them aside he grabbed Steve by the waist and turned them so Steve hit the bed first. Danny rolled on top, plastering himself atop Steve's body, leaned in and kissed Steve's neck, taking a patch of skin between his teeth and sucking on it. Steve rolled his head back, giving Danny further access - he wanted Danny to mark him. "Oh fuck, Steven...." Once he was satisfied with the purple spot he had made he leaned up and took Steve's mouth with his own and ground his hips down against Steve's bare skin. This time he didn't let up until Steve was the one needing to breathe. His tongue licked its way down Steve's Adam's apple to his chest, taking each nipple in turn between his teeth, all the while keeping his eyes locked with Steve's. 

Steve's right hand pushed Danny's head further down while his left massaged Danny's neck, along his upper back, and then his neck again. 

Danny left a trail of red marks along Steve's abdomen, and by the time he reached Steve's cock, Steve was reduced to moans. He wrapped his hand around Steve's length and jerked him off, and then brought his mouth down to suckle the crown. 

Steve nearly flew off the bed.

Danny put pressure on Steve's hip, holding him down. "I guess I'm doing this right, huh?"

"Perfect, Danny," Steve sighed, "fucking perfect."

Danny kissed the tip and made reverent love to Steve's cock with his tongue. And his commentary on the size, shape, length, thickness and beauty that was Steve's cock had reduced the SEAL to soft whimpers. By the time he got around to taking the head into his mouth, Steve's eyes had slipped shut and he was arching his hips. Danny may have been a novice, but he'd had blow jobs in his life and knew what turned him on; he only hoped the same worked for Steve. He was rolling Steve's balls very gently while he sucked more of Steve's length into his throat. Danny was trying his best to breathe through his nose so he could deep-throat Steve, but instead began to gag. He drew his head up, coughing a little as he caught his breath. Holding the length within his palm he pressed his tongue along the thick vein, spiraling upward until he'd reached the tip. As he opened his mouth to try again Steve shifted away a bit, shaking his head. "It wasn't good," Danny stated, clearly bummed out. 

"Fuck, Danny, it was amazing." Steve pulled Danny astride his body and kissed him, this time chastely. "But I don't think choking you on my cock makes for good romance." He wrapped one leg across Danny's lower back and pulled Danny's body against his, feeling Danny's hard cock against his own. Steve's hips began perverse movements while his foot massaged Danny's ass and the nails of his left hand were leaving barely-there scratch marks on Danny's back. His right hand was playing with the strands of Danny's hair while his tongue and teeth were licking and biting everywhere Steve's mouth could reach - Danny was going to have red and purple bruises all over his neck, collarbone and shoulders. "I want inside you, Danny; will you let me?" 

"Yeah...yes." Danny sought a kiss and when they broke off Danny was met with a beaming smile, which made his heart speed up just a tiny bit. "Condoms." Danny opened the nightstand drawer, figuring there would be at least one in there, and found a box. He was about to open it when Steve took it from his hand.

"I don't want...I want you to feel **me** for your first time, not some piece of rubber." Steve didn't put the box right back, adding, "I'll leave that decision to you, Danny."

"We're both clean," Danny answered with a nod. "The last five hospital visits, within the last **three** months, could confirm that."

"You can't blame me for visit number three." Steve smirked as he stole a quick kiss and put the box back. "That one was Kono's fault." His hand came out with a tube of lube and he urged Danny onto his stomach and spread his legs. "You good, Danny? You'll tell me if you don't like something?" The soft "Mmm," from where Danny had pillowed his head in his arms gave Steve his answer. He flipped the cap and squeezed some lube onto his fingers, warming it with his fingertips. "Slow and sweet, remember?" Steve slid one finger along the crack, his other hand pulling Danny's cheeks apart. He teased a little, touching his finger to the hole, rubbing small circles but not entering, waiting for Danny to make the next move. 

"Steve," Danny pushed his ass against Steve's finger, "it's okay." 

Steve slowly pushed his finger inside, but Danny flexed his muscles on instinct, trying to keep it out. Steve took his time and Danny slowly opened for him, accepting what Steve was doing. When Steve added a second finger Danny grunted; Steve stilled. "Relax, Danny; it's only me." He waited a moment before his fingers restarted their journey, sliding further in before slipping partway out and back in again. "Better now?" He received a non-verbal response as Danny began to rub off against the bed, fucking himself against his fingers. The height difference allowed Steve's longer reach to rub Danny's shoulders with his free hand, fingers caressing down his back, drawing patterns into his skin. 

Danny was unable to form a coherent word, his higher brain functions had ceased, dismissed by his libido as irrelevant. His body had taken to rutting against the bed, so needing the friction against his cock, which was going to drill a hole in the mattress.

Steve slipped another finger inside, giving Danny a moment to adjust before he slid them back, twisting them every which way until Danny gasped. "Liked that, huh?" He found that spot again and brought his other hand down, slicking his cock. He wiped his hands on the sheet, slid his arm under Danny's hips and raised him to his knees. Steve dug his nails into Danny's ass and pulled him wide, slowly sliding in. He watched as Danny opened for him, feeling the muscles clench and draw him back as he tried to pull out. He took Danny's hips in his hands and held him still while he fucked deeper and pounded harder; he was bordering on brutal. "Mine, Danny," he pulled Danny's ass onto his cock, "only mine." Steve saw Danny's hand reaching underneath and grabbed it, placing it on the bed. "That's mine, too." He wrapped his hand around Danny's cock, the jerks rough. He bit a patch of skin and heard Danny moan, followed by "Oh God," and Danny's come was soaking his hand. It was only when Danny had been thoroughly pleasured that Steve allowed himself to take his own. 

Danny was boneless and speechless and it took his orgasm-addled brain a few minutes to notice Steve was cleaning him with a warm and wet cloth.

"Welcome back." Steve leaned in for a quick kiss.

"You're going to be insufferable and smug because your dick made me grey out, aren't you?"

"I could say the same to you as your ass caused my IQ to drop substantially."

"You like my ass, McGarrett?"

"I adore your ass." Steve palmed it and gave it a squeeze. "And do you think you can move it so we can change the sheets?"

"I just knew you were a romantic." Danny forced himself up and the two cleaned the bed, falling on top of it after. "Steven, sweetheart," he smirked, "if you ever finish the Peppermint Patties again you'll sleep on the couch."

"Yes, dear." Steve grinned and propped his chin up against his hand. "I'll never run out of them again, I promise."

"Damn straight you won't," Danny faced him, "because I'll always keep our kitchen fully stocked."

" **Our** kitchen?"

"I've decided to move in." Danny punched the pillow. "Fluffier pillow, nicer sheets," he fingered the fabric, "and they're soft not scratchy."

Steve scooted over so he could rest his head against Danny's chest. "Every Sunday morning I'll serve you breakfast in bed: Fresh malasadas from Liliha's and a Starbuck's Venti Caffe Latte with three extra shots of espresso to wash them down with."

"I also want longer shower time; three minutes just doesn't cut it." Danny moved his arm around Steve, stroking his hair. 

"Five minutes." 

"Babe, I need five minutes alone to wash my hair."

"Okay," Steve agreed, "we'll make it ten but we shower together and you let me wash your hair."

"You got a kink for my hair?"

"Mm-hmm," Steve nodded, "and just 'cause I love you, I'll add the Yankees Network to the cable line-up."

"The Yankees?" Danny couldn't help the smile as Steve's arm slid across his chest and the big and tough SEAL snuggled in beside him. "You're a cuddler."

"Used to hate cuddling; like it with you," Steve half-mumbled. "Feel safe." 

Those two words went straight to Danny's heart and he felt his eyes watering; he quickly blinked away the tears and kissed the top of Steve's head. "Me too." 

"Sleep, Danno." Steve's breaths deepened and his body grew lax.

Danny tilted his head and saw that Steve was out cold, and he wasn't surprised; they'd been non-stop for almost a week on their last case and he just knew Steve had barely slept. Reaching over he turned out the light and as his vision adjusted to the moonlight streaming in he took a close look at Steve's face. Danny had never seen him asleep and the rough and tough SEAL appeared just as peaceful as Grace did when she was sleeping. Steve also looked happy, for want of a better word.

Steve cracked an eye open. "Are you going to stare at me all night?"

"I thought you were asleep." Danny resumed playing with Steve's hair. "And I like staring at you."

"Kinda stalkerish." Steve closed his eye and slid his leg between Danny's, tightening his hold. "I may have to call a cop and get a restraining order."

"I can deal with restraints."

"We'll explore that tomorrow."

**FIN**


End file.
